


Goes Without Saying

by tarradiddle



Category: DCU
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarradiddle/pseuds/tarradiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Written for comicdrabbles prompt: Very Bad Ideas)</p>
<p>Clark and Bruce have trouble talking about their relationship or lack thereof...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goes Without Saying

“Hang on. I think we need to...uhhh...need to talk about this.”  
  
“Nnnnmm-uhhmmm”  
  
“Yes, we do. And it’s hard...mmmnnn... to t-think, think, god, agh, with you doing...uh, that.”  
  
“You don’t....mmmph...have to say anything. I know...mmmmm...you.”  
  
“No wait, Clark, wait. Let go....no, really let go. This, this is a bad idea.”  
  
“Oh, here it comes.”  
  
“...”  
  
“Don’t glare, I knew this was coming. Every time we get close, you bring out the reasons.”  
  
“...?”  
  
“The _Reasons_. You know. Is it team morale this week? Are we due for ‘I’m a dysfunctional Bat who can’t care about people?’ Or were you just going to play the ‘jeopardize the friendship’ card? Frankly, I think it’s a little late for that, Bruce.”  
  
“.... I never meant-”  
  
“Hey wait, no. No. It’s _good_ that it’s too late for that. I think. I mean, I’ll always be your friend, Bruce, but even you have to admit that this has gone... farther than friendship.”  
  
“ _I_ have to admit? ‘Farther than friendship’? Why don’t you say just what it is you want.”  
  
“You know what I want.”  
  
“Assume I’m not sure.”  
  
“Fine. Fine! I want...us... to...be together.”  
  
“We’re together now. We’re together a lot of the time.”  
  
“You know what I mean.”  
  
“Pick a real word, Clark, and then why don't you tell me how you think this could possibly end well, given us. Should we be 'fuckbuddies?' Friends with Benefits? Occasional Sex Par-”  
  
“Lovers.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I want us to be lovers.”  
  
“...Huh.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Are you actually thinking about this, or are you making up more Reasons?”  
  
“...”  
  
“I know all your Reasons, and I’m still crazy enough to want to give us a chance, a real chance. You know how I care about you, and I don’t think either of us can keep pretending the attraction isn’t there. Half the League assumes we’re sleeping together already, I think.”  
  
“...”  
  
“I can’t tell what you’re thinking when you won’t let me see your face.”  
  
“...”  
  
“If, if you really want me to go...”  
  
“...”  
  
“Will you look at me? Bruce?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“...”  
  
“I love you, too.”


End file.
